1. Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the invention relates to an electrical connecting element and to a combination comprising a connecting element and a component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, plug-on electrical modules or assemblies are electrically connected to various electrical devices, such as defibrillators. For this purpose, frequently, individual contact pins having corresponding plug contacts are connected manually. Feedthrough pins to the outside wiring are unfavorable to attach by welding and require a complex design and/or separate connecting processes.